bucketcrewfandomcom-20200213-history
Twitchy
"Twitchy's cool, because he has great Video Games!" ' -Krzysztof' Physical Appearance ' Twitchy is seem always shaking, and twitching. He wears a red hoody, and under it, a gray t-shirt. On special occasions he wears a white version of his hoody. When he's alone, he goes around in girls' clothes, taken from his sister. Twitchy is also really strong (As with all Chickens, he's still very skinny), and is a real good fighter. He charges at his enemy, and keeps punching, and kicking rapidly. His main fighting advantage is that kicking him in between his legs does not have any effect on him. Twitchy has ADHD, and he's sometimes seen to be on Ritalin. When he's on Ritalin, he becomes very polite, and calm. Other kids think that Ritalin is a drug. Twitchy was spotted physically abusing other kids, and even some Xylonians, Ktaggella and Lepardos. One of his strangest unseen features is that he's the only Hermaphrodite in the series. He uses that as an excuse to be let in a room first (Ladies first), and have an "all access" (Female toilets, changing rooms) which he can easily use to mock about. '''Gender ' As said before, Twitchy is the only Hermaphrodite in the series. his friends accept his differences, but some people try to bully him for that. They don't live for much longer after that. Also, teachers try to not to get parents to publish 50 complaining stories to newspapers that start worldwide controversies and everyone's unhappy. Ms.McNugget and people like his family doctor, an optician and others, really like to make fun of him. 'Personality ' Twitchy is very easy to annoy, and has a real bad temper. He shows great hatered towards all alien races, especially Lepardos. He has a big arsenal of weapons, that over time, is growing more, and more dangerous. It could kill someone already. Twitchy is a master revenger. So far, no one annoyed him, and got away with it. His revenges usually tend to humiliate the victim, then they sometimes kill them. If he got taken in by someone (Especially Lepardos) and they tried to get some answers out of him, and threaten him, he's just offend the person that threatened him, and swear right in their face. Nothing could possibly break him. This is why everyone tries to avoid him... Twitchy is best known for his never-ending collection of "Yo'momma jokes", he sells to others. He also uses them on anyone who even dares to do something he doesn't like. Also, his family seems to always try to spoil him. When he's not interested in any treats, he usually answers to an offer: "Shut up, mum!!", or even "Mum, you stupid ****, I don't want any of your **** treats!!" Some psychologists already mentioned that Twitchy has gender confusion, is mentally unstable, and could grow up to be a psychopath. His gender confusion is easily seen when he seems to feel like he's a girl, and when not in front of friends, he always dresses up as one. He often mentions that it was a great mistake to choose to appear as a boy, and he wishes to have another chance, and be able to "become" a girl. Also, he has no idea about how reproduction works. Hating the Lepardos Twitchy shows unexplained hatered towards Lepardos. He always suspects that they have WMDs, and that they're a threat to everyone. He explaied that he owes his nation to help them clean up this mess, and get rid of that mammal race. Generally, mammals aren't very popular amongst the galaxy, as they're proven to be more war-like. This still doesn't explain why Dan spits at passing-by Lepardos... 'Early Years ' Twitchy was hatched on the 10 January 2701, to Tanya and Robert Twichin. When they discovered that their son/daughter is a Hermaphrodite, they were shocked, and ashamed (in a way). they didn't name their child, since they had no idea what civil gender they should choose for their child. When it came to the point when they had to bapdise him/her, they decided to name him Dan Twichin, and make him lawfully male. After that, he got put to nursery with Corneil, Ryan and Krzysztof, and they became best friends soon after. As Dan's father started spending 23 hours a day at work, his mum decided to look after him all the time. When she noticed that her son became a laughing stock for the entire community, she started trying to make him feel secure, and happy by spoiling him rotten. Because he felt like the boss of everyone around him (Or was it because of too many sweets?) Twitchy started having learning difficulties. He was diagnosed with ADHD, and given Ritalin. The Ritalin's side effect was making Dan twitch, and become paranoid. That's where his nickname came from... Phrases *It's so stupid that the everyone sees people as "boys" and "girls". I see no difference whatsoever... *One day, I will take over this puny world, and set it straight... Stalin would be so proud of me... '''Talents Sports Twitchy is really strong, which makes him an excellent Rugby player. He can also swim OK, and is good at football. For a joke he's also a member of the girl's football team (the coaches couldn't stop him joining it) 'Computing ' Twitchy uses his computer for World Of Fightcraft mainly. He also likes to play Guitar Hero. 'Music ' Twitchy is a singer in the Twitchyness Rockers. He seems to be able to play the bass a bit too. On Guitar Hero he likes to sing songs by female singers. 'Acting ' Twithchy is good at acting out stereotypes. His other acting skills are weak though. His hilarious special act is acting out a stereotypical Lepardos, which makes everyone laugh a lot. 'Relations ' 'Corneil ' Twitchy is Corneil's best friend. He sometimes takes advantage of him, but normally they hang out together. Over the series, Corneil seemed to fall in love with Twitchy's female side. Corneil doesn't understand why he prefers going around as a boy. All the main shananigans happen to them, and they have to survive them. 'Ryan ' Twitchy makes fun of Ryan a lot. They're still really good friends though. After learning how dangerous Twitchy is, Ryan decides to hide behind Twitchy at the times of danger. 'Krzysztof ' Krzysztof and Twitchy are rather neutral towards each other at times. On other occasions, they're shown to be really good friends. Trivia * His birthday is the 10/1 (Day, Month Order) *Because of their laws, Twitchy is banned from Lepardolia. *Twitchy hates scientists, since he has a feeling that they will experiment on him. *When on a school computer all the students names are sorted out (in a gender order) Twitchy is always on the very bottom. *Twithcy doesn't know the difference between the two genders. Category:Characters Category:Corneilness Absolute Category:Students Category:Main Stereotypes Category:Males